Maximum Ride: Another Mutant
by Jazz1843XD
Summary: mkkk, umm i know that i need to update other stories but read this one too please? I took Kegan fron St. Vlad's and made her into a Max ride character. its gunna be Max/Fang & Iggy/Kegan i just luv Iggy! DISCLAIMER!I OWN NOTHING!EXCEPT Kegan


The School

Kegan POV

I groaned, I was stiff all over and my back felt like it was on fire. I opened one of my eyes and tried to figure out where I was. I was curled up in what seemed to be a dog crate. Well; now I know why I was so stiff.

"Hey! She's coming around!" someone yelled.

I growled; couldn't they be quiet! I moved around a bit and yelped when I felt something folded tightly to my back. I craned my neck around so I could see what it was. It had felt like feathers; surely they hadn't put a bird in with me. I finally saw what had brushed up against me; I had _wings!_

No! This couldn't be right, I was human! Human; not some kind of mutant freak! P tried to pull at the wings; trying to get them off of me. It hurt; a lot. It felt like I was trying to rip off my arm!

"Stop that! We just put those in!" someone in a white coat yelled at me. He motioned to a large man. The next thing I knew was being dragged out of the too small dog kennel and having……my wings stretched and moved. They twisted them this way and that, it was excruciatingly painful; I thrashed and kicked. Punching the person holding me. He felt like iron and I think I broke my hand; but I wouldn't give them the satisfaction of hearing my cry out.

"Quick, we can't let this specimen hurt itself! Sedate it and get the blood work!" A new person yelled; they were all in white coats and there was no way in heck I was letting them anywhere near me! I wriggled around finally broke free of robot- boy's grasp. I didn't know how to get out so I just ran down the hallways; they started to chase after me but I was faster.

After many minutes of searching I found the way outside; the complex was surrounded by gates and metal wire. First I was dismayed; thinking that there wasn't a chance of getting out. Then, I remembered that they had added wings to the mix. Ha! I would use there own addition to my advantage.

I stretched them out and I was surprised; it just felt like I was moving one of the natural extremities.

I ran a few steps then started flapping them; feeling really stupid. But as I kept flapping them I found myself rising up and up. Yes! This was so awesome! I heard yelling and I looked back down those refrigerator- sized men were following me up! Fudge! Couldn't they give me a break?

I started to flap my wings faster; I was streaking across fields and cityscapes. I kept looking back, the flying fridge-boys were neither gaining nor decreasing speed. I was trying to stay a couple of yards before them but my new wings weren't ready yet. I was over a forest when they caught up to me; I screamed help but I knew it was useless. No one would be able to hear me; but hey I wasn't going back there without a fight!

I started flailing my limbs to get them off of me. They had made me fold my wings so they were the only things keeping me airborne. I was looking around; desperate for an escape. Then I saw them.

Six kids, three about my age the others younger; but the thing that caught my attention the most was that they had wings too. They started dispatching Fridge-boy and his clones with practiced ease. I was in shock; I couldn't move; the one holding me finally thought I had given up when someone yelled "Iggy! Ten o'clock!" then the next thing I knew was that I was falling. I couldn't open my wings and blackness started to swarm my vision. The last thing I knew was someone catching my and saying "Got'cha." Then I passed out.

Max Pov

The flock and I were out near the center of Nebraska. Fang wasn't too happy about it because of the lack of caves but he would live. I was watching the kids play amongst the trees, they were playing tag and Fang and I were on watch; just incase.

_Maximum, help the girl._

I jumped in shock, then groaned; long time no think Jeb. And what girl; I don't see anyone here but us. I stiffened when I felt a hand on my shoulder then relaxed almost immediately when I felt Fang start to rub circles on it.

"What did Jeb say?" He asked coming up behind me and wrapping me up in his strong arms.

I sighed; Jeb usually didn't bother me with things like this. I didn't even know who 'the girl' was! I looked up into Fang's eyes and said, "He wants me to help a girl. That's all he said."

Fang frowned then we both whipped out heads skyward as a scream came through the trees.

"Stay here," Fang muttered the he scaled the nearest tree to look at what was happening. The flock was at my side in a matter of seconds; Fang yelled down, "Fly-boys! They're attacking a girl!"

Why would they be attacking an innocent girl? Usually we were top of the hit list. The whole flock was staring at me and I made my decision.  
"Let's go! We've got a girl to save!"

One by one they scampered up the trees to a safe area to take off. I was last and I pushed off the branch then flew to where my flock was waiting, I motioned toward the circle of Fly-boys and we attacked.

Things went well until I looked around and saw that Iggy was about to be knocked out; I yelled, "Iggy! Ten o'clock!" he killed the Fly-boy and yelled quick thanks. I turned my attention back to the one who was holding the girl and dispatched him easily.

Then the girl was falling; yea I probably should have thought that one through. I was just about to use my super-speed to go and catch her when Fang rushed under and caught her. He yelled 'got'cha' and I breathed a sigh of relief.

We flew over to a clear part of the forest and Fang set her down. This was bad; she was covered in blood and I saw something even more disturbing. This girl had wings as well.

I looked at Fang and his mask was back in place; though I could see the horror in his eyes. I called Iggy over; he would be able to help.

KPOV

I woke feeling a pair of hands ghosting down my arm; at first I thought it was one of those fridge- dudes and I jumped, trying to get away.

"Shhh, it's alright. We won't hurt you."

That didn't sound like one of them; I still struggled though. I didn't know weather or not to trust that voice. With a grate effort I pried my eyes open and saw three people around me. One was a girl; she was tall, shorter than me, with blonde hair and hazel eyes. The guy next to her was the picture boy of 'dark, brooding, emo dude.' He had messy dark brown hair that kind of covered his near- black- eyes and his face held no emotion. Then I looked to the last one, he was the owner of the hands that were traveling on my arms. He had longish hair that covered his milky- blue eyes; he was blind.

I didn't feel pity for him; he wouldn't want it. He seemed to be feeling for injuries so I let him continue.

They all; with the exception of him, were looking at me. I shifted under their gazes; it hurt, however I wasn't about to show weakness.

"Hey, careful. You have three broken ribs and a broken wrist. Stop moving! You'll displace the bones!"

He kept protesting but I stood up anyway; ignoring him. I braced myself against a tree and stared right back at them. I ignored the pain in my extra limbs thinking that it was probably only the bark that was causing pain. After a while I thought about how they had been the ones to save me; I figured thanks would be in order.

I rubbed my broken wrist; my eyes cast downward, and whispered, "Umm thanks, for ummm saving me from the Fridge- dudes, umm yeah." I stared at my muddy converse shoes and just kept staring; fascinated wit the tiny smudges.

The girl shifted and my head whipped up; causing more pain. I tried not to wince but I think they saw the pain.

"Hey," She said softly "Are you okay? Wait scratch that I know you're not okay but how did fl-."

Mr. Emo interrupted her saying "What she means is that I'm Fang, she's Max, and that's Iggy. And would you mind telling us your name, how you have wings, and why those fly-boys were after you." He fixed me with a piercing stare. Anyone else would have flinched but not me; no I would rather walk on hot coals rather than show fear.

I tilted my head back a little bit and arched an eyebrow. Then I said "Well, since you wee the ones to save me. My name is Kegan; I have no last name, I think I have wings because of some people in white coats." They all sucked in a breath at the mention of that. "And those; Fly- Boys you called them? Well they weren't too happy when I left."

They were staring at me and I just leaned my head back to rest it against the tree. Not the most comfortable, but I was tired. My hands felt weird so I tried shaking them and snapping my fingers. As soon as I did though bright flames dances on my palms.

I gasped and tried to put them out, I should have been in a ton of pain but I wasn't. Odd.

"So she does fire," I heard max mutter to Fang. I looked at them and said, "I have no clue why that happened. And can someone please tell me how everyone here has wings?" I was beyond exasperated; in fact I just wanted to fall asleep.

"Kegan," the boy called Iggy said to me. "We can explain everything; just please I need to finish seeing if you have any more injuries." I looked at them all and nodded, thinking that I might finally get some answers.

I walked toward them slowly; ready to bolt. They smiled and Iggy reached out his hand in my general direction. My lips curved on their own accord and I took his hand. He checked me up till he reached my wings.

"May I?"

I suppose he was nervous about the wings, either that or no one is allowed to touch other peoples wings, I didn't know. I started to nod my head but then realized that it was no use. I told him to go ahead and he continued. He asked me to stretch them out, so he could feel the bones. I did as he asked and felt a strong pain in my left wing. I didn't say anything but lucky me, Max did.

"Ig, she winced when she un- furled her left wing." I sighed thinking that I would have been fine if she hadn't said that. Iggy targeted the area and felt the bone. It was torture; I didn't want to say anything but I couldn't hold back the whimper.

Iggy, of course, heard it; he apologized and continued with his check. He finished and told me that I had a broken bone in my wing; that they would have to wrap it, along with my side t have the bones healed properly.

"One of the perks though; it's only for three days at the most," Iggy said while getting the supplies out. I smiled and said "Thanks." He shrugged and told me how to hold my wing in so he could wrap it. I did as he said and soon my ribs and wing were wrapped.

"Kegan," Max began. "What would you say to staying with us?" she seemed uncertain and so was I. nut I knew I would have to learn how to fight those fridge-dudes and to be able to control the fire so people don't think I'm a pyromaniac or something along those lines.

I looked at her and decided that I would stay, at least until they got tired of me like-

Memories flooded through me and I clutched my head groaning. I fell to the forest floor and was dimly aware of Iggy, Max, and Fang yelling my name. I was about to tell them that I could hear them but the blackness lulled me into oblivion.


End file.
